Korsett
by BunnyHeartMedicine
Summary: Nyotalia! Male!Hungary helps Fem!Austria with her corset which ends up as trouble for Fem!Italy with Fem!Holy Roman Empire. Probably terrible summary is terrible.


"Hungary," spoke Austria. She was sitting on her great, luxurious bed wearing white heels and very light lavender pantalettes. And that was all she was wearing. Unfortunately though she was covering her chest with one her heavy ,padded blankets. "I – I need your help with something." She finally spoke. She then lifted her head to see the man's expression. His eyes were closed and he was chuckling to himself.

* * *

Italy was walking through one of the many great, big halls of the mansion, checking any nook or cranny that needed to be clean otherwise she would be met with the fury of Miss Austria's foot on her back. This made her rub her lower back, remembering the pain and humiliation. _Someday, _she thought to herself_, someday I'm gonna get back at for stepping on my back so many times .Also for separating me from Romana . _Before she could continue her thoughts, they were interrupted by –

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

There was a shrill scream coming from a room three doors down from her and she recognized the scream from all the times Austria yelled at her. She scurried over to the room to see what all the commotion was about. "Ngh! Hungary you're doing it too hard!" Italy then pushed the door open to see what was going on. When she saw it, her mouth formed the shape of an O and she raised her eyebrows. "AAHG! Hungary that's enough! You're going to kill me!" "Oh sorry, Miss Austria. Here let me start all over again." Austria was holding onto a wooden banister (and maybe even digging her nails into it) while Hungary was untying – uh something that was wrapped around Austria's upper half. What ever it was it was white in the middle and flocked with lavender on both sides and has silky strings in the back of it. It also had a white lace fringe on top of it.

"Hey what's going on here?" asked Italy. Both adults turned around to see the "boy" in the door frame. "Oh hi Italy." Hungary said, waving to her while his occupied hand accidently pulled the strings from the contraption on Austria, only to learn of his mistake by her groans and quickly apologize to her. "What's that?" asked Italy. Hungary freed himself from his task leaving Austria to hold the thing up with both of her hands. Hungary walked over to Italy and got down on one knee so he could be at eye level with the young "boy". "That Italy," he replied, while pointing to the object in matter. "- is a corset. Ladies like Miss Austria wear them so that their upper "vital regions"-" he said while groping thin air at his chest to emphasize what he was talking about. "- look nice, and round, and maybe heavy." Austria just furrowed her brows at this. Hungary, woman-on-woman loving pervert , already spoiling the mind of a young child.

Italy was just being mesmerized by this knowledge "he" was just learning. "Also corsets make ladies waists look nice and thin," he paused a bit to lean into the girl-thought-a-boy's ear and cupped his hand around his mouth. "And if you ask me, Miss Austria definitely needs it with all the cake she's been eating." This caused the little "boy" to giggle. Unknown to both of them was the fury of Miss Austria (again). "EXCUSE ME!" yelled Austria, causing Italy and Hungary to quake from terrified surprise. "HUNGARY DON'T YOU DARE THINK FOR A MINUTE I CAN'T HEAR A WORD YOU JUST SAID BECAUSE I PLAY PIANO AND PAY ATTENTION VERY CLOSELY TO MUSIC I MAKE WHICH ALSO ASSISTS ME IN HEARING PEOPLE LAUGHING AT ME! AND ITALY I WANT YOU TO FORGET EVERY WORD HE JUST SAID TO YOU JUST NOW OTHERWISE I'LL MAKE SURE YOU'LL FEEL THE PRESSURE OF MY BOOT ON YOUR BACK AND ALSO -" before she could continue her rant at the poor servants, she let her arms leave her corset unguarded in order to make fists at her waist which left it to fall.

Seeing Austria bare-chested caused Italy to raise her eyebrows and made Hungary blush (and nosebleed a bit). Austria had no idea what made them change their expressions until she felt cold air in an area she was sure was covered and look down and gasp in horror. She crossed her arms over her chest and turned around."Italy," she said through closed, clenched teeth. "Leave right now before I step on you. Again." Italy just nodded "his" head and turned away, leaving Austria and Hungary alone in her room. "Miss Austria, are you alright?" asked Hungary. This only made Austria sigh and bend down to pick up the discarded corset and wrap it around her. "Ja, I'm fine." was her reply. "Now let's do this. Again. And don't do it so hard either.

* * *

Meanwhile, Italy had done what Austria had said and was sitting in a lush green grass field. She then groped herself. _Miss Austria may be a bitch but she's pretty though, _she was thinking. _I wonder if I'll be pretty like that, maybe even more pretty._ Before she could continue her thoughts she felt a presence behind her and turned around. It was Holy Rome! "Oh hi Holy Rome." said Italy getting up to be at eyelevel with the girl. "Uh hi Italy." replied Holy Rome. Before "he" was forced live at Holy Rome's house, the girl had frightened "him" by trying to force "him" to join her empire. And she also had that creepy stare too. Before Italy could go on, "his" eyes wondered to her chest and a thought occurred to "him". Holy Rome was looking a bit confused … until Italy placed "his" hands on her chest!

"Waaah! What are you doing!" demanded Holy Rome. "I'm checking to see how big you're gonna be. And I can tell you're gonna be _really_ big." replied Italy. Holy Rome blushed harshly at this. She never thought Italy could be so, so – _perverted._ That bitch France must have rubbed off on "him". Holy Rome then decided to take action – she raised her and slapped Italy across the face, causing "him" to stop groping her. Italy fell on "his" hands and knees, and raised hand to "his" face where Holy Rome hit "him", with a look of hurt on "his" face. "Ow , why did you do that for?" "he" asked. Holy Rome just stuttered and ran off.

* * *

"First you spy on me dressing and now you are sexually harassing Holy Rome. Gott it never ends with you does it?" chastened Austria as she once again carried Italy off to the dungeon. "I'm sorry." apologized Italy. With that, Austria threw the poor "boy" into the cold, cruel, dark dungeon. "Now stay in here and think about what you done!" Then Austria closed the door shut, leaving Italy all by herself. Meanwhile, Holy Rome watched what had happened from behind the corner of a wall. She then decided to check up on Italy only to get the same response as usual: Italy getting scared and covering her eyes with "his" hands and saying his trademark "go away monster".

* * *

**And here ends another story by BunnyHeartMedicine. For those of you who dont know what pantalettes are heres a pic - .?v=1214949584000 . And Italy was right about Holy Rome becoming _really _big (wink wink ;) ). Anyway review and tell me what you think. P.S. The title is in german and its _freaking _obvious what it means. Anyway bye ;D P.P.S. this is what I think fem!Chibitalia and fem!HRE look like - .com/?qh=§ion=&global=1&q=nyotalia+chibitalia#/d3is8p2**


End file.
